Detective's Work
by Mythaya
Summary: A new detective is called out to help Yusuke and the others, but things might get a bit distracting when personalities collide. Chap 2 updated!
1. Meet the New Detective

"Botan why are you inviting Kuwabara here?" Yusuke whined seriously thinking about blocking the door with a heavy object.  "You know he's going to get in some petty argument with me and I'll end up kicking his butt.  Beside he's going to hit on you again you know."  She threw him a glare before beginning her pacing once more.

"Listen Yusuke, Koenma said this was very serious and we needed to have Kuwabara and maybe even Hiei and Kurama here.  I just wish he would have told me a bit more," she muttered.  There was a loud and grating knock at the door.  Botan shot over smiling, "Good.  That should be him.  Be nice Yusuke."

The door swung open and Kuwabara stood casually with a big grin on his face.  "Hey there Botan!  You called me over, so where's Uremeshi?"  Yusuke waved from his seat on the couch and Kuwabara went to join him.  Botan was about to close the door when another voice called out.

"Not so fast Botan."  She spun around seeing Hiei and Kurama waiting patiently at the door.  "Our ugly friend was too stupid to see that we were following him almost the whole way."  Yusuke easily threw Kuwabara back down on the couch when he tried to tackle the shorter and more dangerous demon.  "What is this all about Detective?"

"That means hello to everyone," Kurama chuckled before taking a seat.  Hiei took a seat as well letting Botan explain the situation for everyone.

"We should be getting a call from Koenma any time now," she cheered.  At that moment the TV on the other side of the room flicked on and Koenma appeared on the screen sitting behind his desk.  "Speak of the demon."

The replacement boy in charge of Spirit World cleared his throat.  "Greetings everyone.  There's big news buzzing here in Spirit World.  Part of it is there's a very deadly demon that has escaped into your area Yusuke."

"Isn't there always," he muttered slumping in his seat.

"This time around, we have more than just a pair of convicted demons to help you out.  One of my other contacts in the Spirit World has one of their own Spirit Detectives who's been tracking this demon for quite some time now."

"You mean there's going to be another annoying human giving orders?" Hiei grumbled.  Kurama and everyone else in the room just sighed.

Koenma kept going, ignoring his snide comment.  "They should be arriving at the airport today.  I want Botan and Yusuke to pick them up.  Another problem is that we don't know whether or not they have an assistant, so they might not be a very easy to work with or they might be so new at this that they don't have a clue as to what they are doing."  Everyone in the room was in agreement now: this was not a good thing.

Kurama was the first to offer some type of comfort in the situation, "Perhaps together the six of us might be able to learn something from each other.  Wisdom is a powerful weapon against demons."  Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan agreed thinking it over.  Kuwabara on the other hand, was his rash self.

"Are you kidding me?  This person is probably dumber than I am!" he argued starting to get up.

"I find that hard to believe," Hiei and Yusuke snickered.

"Excuse me!" Koenma shouted from the screen.  "Can we get back to business please?  Their boss is probably going to get them an assistant while they're here.  Now you all be nice to them, because I really don't need inter-district Spirit World complications over here.  Good luck."  The screen flicked off leaving the group to think over things; like for example, what would it be like having two detectives?

"We don't know what they look like, we don't know if we speak the same language, we don't know anything!" Yusuke snapped as Botan dragged him around the airport, "We especially don't even know their flight number!  That would help!"

Rolling her eyes, Botan continued to search the airport when someone called out to the pair.  "Excuse me?  Are you Botan and Yusuke?"  They turned around spotting a girl with dark green almost black pigtails and a duffel bag walking over to them.  They could only nod dumbly, "Oh great!  I'm Ace."

"You're the Detective?" Yusuke stammered.  The girl was dressed a bit oddly, so that could only add to his shock; a pair of baggy khakis, a black tube top, and a denim car shop shirt over it that was about as baggy as the pants.  She nodded looking confused, so Botan jabbed Yusuke in the stomach.  "Hi," he groaned doubling over.

"Hello I'm Botan, Yusuke's assistant," Botan greeted cheerfully.  She shook her free hand with both of hers laughing.  "I'm so glad to see another girl around here, usually I'm just stuck with the four boys."

"Four?" Ace asked curiously.  Botan began leading her out of the airport with Yusuke trailing behind slightly.

Botan only giggled, "Oh yes, you'll have to meet them.  They're usually very nice, but you'll have to watch out for a few of them.  Well come on Yusuke, let's get going.  There's a lot of work to be done."

"I have a feeling this might not end well," Yusuke thought as he sighed going to catch up with the two girls.

"So will they be arriving soon Hiei?" Kurama asked as they sat down for a snack.  Kuwabara was trying to sit as far from Hiei as possible as he wolfed down his snack.

Hiei sighed resting his head in his hands, "I have no idea.  Why should you and I even bother with this Kurama?  This has nothing to do with us, I say we go home."  He rose from his seat heading for the door.

"Go on Hiei," Kurama sighed.  "Nobody is stopping you.  If we need you I will bring you back here."  Kuwabara just stared at the two demons, and neither one of them seemed to notice his slack jawed shock.  Hiei nodded and quickly disappeared from view running out the door.  "Kuwabara would you call me when they arrive?  I want to walk around the terrace for a while."  He nodded dumbly in answer and just watched him walk out after Hiei.

"I wonder what their problem is," he muttered to himself.  Only moments alter the door opened again, but this time it was Botan, Yusuke, and another girl on the other side.  "Uh, hey Uremeshi weren't you supposed to bring the Detective back?"

The mysterious girl glared at him looking ready to pummel him on the spot.  Yusuke just sighed a put a hand on her shoulder, "This is Kuwabara.  Kuwabara, meet Ace: the new Spirit Detective.  I suggest you be nice, otherwise she'll probably kick your butt easier than I can."  Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara jumped up turning a few shades of red that matched his hair color.

"So this is the idiot that helped defeat one of the Four Saint Beasts?" Ace asked coming inside.  "I don't believe it," she scoffed.  She swung her duffel higher up on her shoulder scowling at the boy.

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara shouted getting in her face.  "And what have you done huh?  I haven't exactly heard of any world crises that were abruptly stopped!"  Those who knew him well stared in a bit of shock, for the use of such vocabulary.

Ace looked away crossing her arms, "That's probably because I was able to stop them from getting too widespread.  Meaning," she growled flicking his forehead, "I worked fast enough to stop them!"

"Please!" Botan shouted getting in between them before any damage was done.  "I think we should at least try and get settled in before attempting to kill each other."  Kuwabara and Ace gave one last glare at each other before both shook hands in a truce.  Botan sighed with relief, "Thank goodness that's over with.  But where's Yusuke?"

The three started looking through the house searching for him; they finally found him when they heard him cursing from the kitchen.  "Why doesn't anything in this house like me?" he whined as the three came in.

"What are you doing Uremeshi?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his head.

"Attempting to get something to eat.  You, Hiei, and Kurama already got to eat while we were gone."  Yusuke sighed slumping into a chair at the table.

Ace set her bag at the bottom of the table, "I'll cook something.  If you don't mind that is."  Yusuke grinned at the prospect of home cooked meals and nodded happily, "Ok then.  I'll be done in a jif."  She flitted around the room pulling things from the fridge and cupboard and throwing it all together expertly.  Not even half an hour later she had whipped up a simple beef stir-fry for her new pals.  "Eat up gang, just one warning-"

"HOT, HOT, HOT!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cursed fanning their mouths.  Botan and Ace rolled their eyes at the silly boys.  As they ate Ace and the boys exchanged stories of fights and cases comparing the levels of danger and their equally estranged reputations at their schools.  Kuwabura couldn't help thinking to himself, "Wasn't there something I was supposed to do when they got here?  Oh well, I'll think of it later.  Besides it's more fun watching Ace, she is kind of cute."

They laughed and talk for a while, when suddenly Ace stood up holding up a hand.  She started looking out the windows concentrating on something.  "What are you doing?" Botan whispered as Ace slowly crept around the room.  She would gently turn her head, taking in all the details, and Yusuke made motions around his head saying she was nuts.

"There's something very wrong here," she whispered seriously.  Yusuke and Botan automatically got into defensive stances following her.  Kuwabara watched dumbly, but finally got up to follow.  "I can sense it, like it's right there.  Something animalistic, probably a demon.  Just in the next room."  Botan and the boys looked at each other all thinking the same thing; was Kurama still in the house?  Ace slowly stalked into the opening of the living room peering around it with a trained eye.  She signaled for the others to stay behind as she made her way farther into the room.

"Kuwabara?" Botan asked barely talking above a whisper.  "Where did Kurama and Hiei go?"

He gulped in response finally remembering what he was supposed to do.  "Uh oh."  Botan had to hold Yusuke back at his rage.  Ace was standing still and unmoving in the middle of the room waiting, but she didn't see Kurama come in behind her.  She couldn't hear him either, so quiet were his footsteps in the carpeted apartment.  When he almost reached her she snapped; her foot whipped around aiming for a chest high kick, but Kurama just grabbed her ankle stopping her cold.  "Whoa."


	2. The Gang's All Here

Whoops, kind of forgot the disclaimer thing: I own Ace, and her relative's so there!  Man don't we all wish we could own them?  Uh anyways, read review and whatnot.  PLEASE?!?  I am begging on hands and knees here, pout.

"Well, at least she's fast," Yusuke muttered as their new arrival stood stock-still foot still held in the air by Kurama.

Botan jumped forward trying to explain, "Wait a minute!  Ace, this is Kurama he's one of the others I mentioned earlier?  Kurama, this is the new Spirit Detective."

"I'm sorry," Kurama smiled putting her foot down.  "I was merely taking defensive actions.  Believe me, having strange humans attack me has happened before."  She nodded relaxing, but only a little.  Ace was still unsure about this one, yet he seemed nice enough.  "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," she greeted warmly.  "Botan I still sense that weird presence I told you about, can't any of you guess where it's coming from?"  Kuwabura and Yusuke just shook their heads feigning innocence.  Kurama and Botan searched around the room with their eyes trying to spot this 'strange animal presence'.

Yusuke grinned saying, "What kind of presence did you say it was Ace?"

"Like an animal almost," she explained.  Botan and Kurama stopped dead in their tracks, both blushing profusely.  "What's the matter?" she asked seeing their change.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry," Botan whimpered looking at Kurama.  "I forgot to mention you were a spirit fox.  I didn't think she would notice it so quickly, or at least not by just your spirit energy."  Yusuke and Kuwabura finally broke into laughter nearly falling to the ground, "That is not funny!  Not funny at all!" Botan snapped.

Ace was the only one not laughing, "A spirit fox?"  Kurama halted halfway through his blush and stared at her.  She stepped up to him studying him; all of the others watched her slack jawed.  "You don't look like a fox," she smirked.  He stood still as she walked around him taking in a few details, "No tail.  No pointy ears.  Red hair though, but that doesn't say much.  Your eyes aren't really even weird."  She stopped standing before him staring at his eyes.  He almost gulped; her eyes were an odd almost faded silver that seemed soft and caring even when she was glaring at him.  "Naw I'll never believe I unless I see," she waved it off backing of from him.

A slight buzz went off from where Botan was.  "Oh dear," she muttered picking up a communicator.  "Koenma wants us to turn on the TV.  Where's Hiei?"  Kurama moved towards the window and peeked out for a moment potting the lightening fast demon approaching.  "What is it Kurama?"

"He's coming," he smiled.  An instant later he opened the door for Hiei, who was standing ready to knock on it.  "You have good timing, the new detective is here."  Hiei scoffed but entered anyway following him into the living room where everyone else was already huddled around the TV.  Botan was sitting on the couch with Yusuke while Kuwabura was sitting on the floor impatiently.  "Here she is, the new Detective."

"That girl?" Hiei asked scowling in disapproval.  The girl sitting on the edge of the couch spun around curious as to his response.  "She's hardly a child, why was she made into a detective?"  Before anyone else could speak, the TV was turned on and Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, sat waiting for their attention.

"Hello everyone, and especially you Miss Ace," he greeted.  She just smiled and nodded her head at him.  "I hope that you've been getting along well so far with our little motley crew."

She chuckled tossing a glance at Kurama, "No fights so far.  Thanks for the heads up on the situation Lord Koenma."  Kurama and Botan smiled at her respect for the infantile ruler.  It wasn't often people took him seriously as the all knew so well.

"Come on Koenma, just tell us what the deal is!" Yusuke grumbled not wanting to waste his time.  The others agreed reluctantly with him.

"As you already know, Ace here is a Spirit Detective, but not from the same Spirit World as you Yusuke."  Ace held up a hand mouthing to everyone that she would explain later.  Koenma continued, "She and her boss have been tracking a certain powerful demon, unlike just about anything you all have come up against.  We've gotten word through specific sources that he has come here to Japan, so it's obviously your job to stop him before he kills too many humans here."

"Bring him on, I'll wipe the floor with him!" Yusuke cheered cracking his knuckles.

Koenma held up a hand on the screen, "On contraire, you Yusuke, will be only assisting Ace when she needs it."

Both Kuwabura and Yusuke started arguing feverishly, "Are you nuts!  She's just a girl!  We have to take orders from her!  This can't be happening!"  At that last comment Ace had leapt up grabbing Kuwabura by the throat lifting him up and yelling back at him, so Yusuke pried her off, and the three started yelling at each other and tossing insults.  The two demons and the two Spirit World officials took a glance at one another before nodded to one another.  Botan held Yusuke back, Hiei grabbed Kuwabura, and Kurama grasped Ace throwing her over his shoulder when he realized brute force wasn't quite enough.  They all stopped yelling to hear Ace mutter: "Now how the hell did I get up here?"

"Thank you Hiei, Kurama, Botan," Koenma sighed once the fighting was over.  "I can see this is going to be difficult.  Even more difficult since Ace doesn't have the same privileges that Yusuke does."  He took a peak at Ace raising an eyebrow, "Like for instance that you don't have an assistant."

"You don't?" Botan asked as Kurama set the girl down gently.  "Why don't you have one?"  She seemed part worried and part angry at the statement.

Ace sighed sitting cross-legged on the floor, "I don't like 'em.  Working alone suits me better because I don't have to risk others' lives."

"Which explains why your superiors want me to help you find one," Koenma assumed.  Ace had a look of fear mixed with shock and anger.  It was clear to all in the room that she was not pleased.  "But I suppose I should tell you more of the actual case."  Everyone agreed to that, the suspense was killing them.  "This specific demon has the ability to take the shape and special abilities of most other people.  That's why it's been so difficult to track him in her hometown.  Since we've found that's he's come here, we'll need all of your help in finding him and getting him in safe custody before he tries anything else."

"You forgot to mention something," Ace murmured from her seat.  That one even shocked Koenma.  All eyes were on her, "He has a personal vendetta against me."

"Oh joy," Yusuke moaned, "this is going to be fun.  Anybody huh?  Even someone like Kurama or Hiei?"

"If he's met them yeah," Ace admitted.  "This is going to be one hell of a case."

"That reminds me," Koenma mused, "you will of course be attending school along with Yusuke and Kuwabura."

"WHAT!"

Yusuke, Kuwabura, and Keiko were walking towards their school, but making a quick stop at a meeting place for them and Botan (who was bringing Ace).  "So what's this girl like Yusuke?  You haven't mentioned anything about her."

"Sorry Keiko," he apologized rubbing the back of his head.  "Well, she's kind of like me and Kuwabura in a way I guess.  I get the feeling she doesn't like uniforms."

"What makes you think that?" Keiko asked as the neared the meeting place.

"NO!" they heard someone yell as if they were arguing.

"Oh come on, it isn't all that bad," Botan laughed backing in from another street.  She stopped turning around having spotted the scholarly trio behind her.  "Hello everyone," she greeted.  "Ace is right here, but she isn't cooperating."

Ace poked her head out shaking her pigtails back and forth, "Not a chance in hell am I going out there in this get up!  You can't make me!"  Botan glared at her once more as Yusuke and Kuwabura started laughing their heads off.  She turned her gaze on them glaring like a madwoman, "It isn't funny and if you to want to meet your second death Yusuke keep it up."  He automatically stopped knowing the powerful pinch a pissed off girl, or Spirit Detective could dish out.

"I don't think the uniform are all that bad," Keiko smiled going over to her.  She took a look at the outfit and gasped, "Oh dear!  They aren't usually-"

"I know I know!" Ace groaned.  "Botan said this is one of your old ones, and she didn't tell me you were so short!  I mean, shorter than me," she added blushing a bit.

Keiko didn't seem to be bothered by it, "Well come on out, it won't be too bad.  Judging b how easily Yusuke got spooked you should be fine."  Ace gave one last glare to the boys before stepping out from behind the corner.  Both boys didn't know whether to laugh or run for fear of a good beating.

Kuwabura, unfortunately, was the first to speak, "Wow, that skirt is kind of short on you."  Ace merely nodded in sadness as she took up her bag tugging lower on the skirt.  It ended only halfway to her knees and Keiko's ended below her knees by a few inches.

"This ought to be an interesting day," Yusuke muttered.

Ok, I see I need to make something clear: Ace is no Mary Sue…Ace could kick my ass, and she's not too bright either.  I'm actually kind of nerdy and weak and really pathetic.  Believe me, Ace does have faults, and plenty of them, but like most characters you don't see them until later on, meaning be patient.  I trust that you WILL see Ace getting her ass kicked soon.


	3. A Day of Problems Part 1

Ok, I see I need to make something clear: Ace is no Mary Sue…Ace could kick my ass, and she's not too bright either.  I'm actually kind of nerdy and weak and really pathetic.  Believe me, Ace does have faults, and plenty of them, but like most characters you don't see them until later on, meaning be patient.  I trust that you WILL see Ace getting her ass kicked soon.

Kurama was calmly on his way to his third period class when a noise caught his sensitive ears.  He turned the corner of lockers to see a small crowd gathered around someone who was too short for him to get a look at.  The boys were all talking and leering very loudly.  "Who on earth are they bothering now?" he thought to himself as he stepped closer still keeping out of their sight should the rowdy boys decide to attack him.

"Aw come on sweetie, we know you're new and we're just trying to make you welcome," their ringleader cooed slickly stepping in towards their victim.  "Aren't we boys?"  His lackeys all laughed in amusement at their sick joke.

"Bite me ass!" a girl who must have been in the center snapped.  Kurama could hear a muffled cry as she was struck by the ringleader.  Kurama was becoming even more infuriated by this treatment, but found it best to stay back a few moments longer.

"Now that you seem to be less of a pain when it comes to struggling, I think you could answer a few questions for us."  As he crept closer, he could see the girl was being held back by two of the larger demented and sick boys.  He still however, could not see the girl in question.  "Like for example, what's your name sweetie?"

She hissed at them and Kurama could see the two lackeys give a sharp tug to hold her back.  "What for so you can send me Valentine's?"  He scarcely recognized the sarcastic tone, but he moved closer trying to get a better look.  He could see her legs, clad in the typical school's uniform skirt, and could also see her captor's hand run up her leg trying to lift the skirt higher.

That was the last straw for Kurama.  He stepped out from his hiding place, "I think you should stop tormenting that girl now.  Unless you wish to be expelled from this school along with receiving some extreme embarrassment."  The boys parted ways letting Kurama finally get a good look at the girl and her assailant.

"Get the hell out of here!  I can take care of myself!" she snapped flinging dark green bangs away from her face.

"Ace?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Enough with the reunions!" the boy in the lead snapped.  He flicked his wrist unleashing a small, concealed dagger from his shirt sleeve.  He pulled Ace closer by the wrist still having the others holding her back.  She could barely wriggle in their grasp, so it was hopeless for her escape alone.  "Ace is it? Well I think your friend ought to keep his distance Ace, unless he wants your blood spread across the halls!"  He gripped her arm even harder causing her and Kurama to twitch in fear of what he planned on next.  He brought the blade to her arm and slowly drug it down her arm causing a few pearls of deep red blood to appear.

"You're sick," Kurama spat realizing stepping forward would cause her more damage.  A thought crossed his mind making his emerald eyes flicker to Ace's face.  "She's a Spirit Detective, and she obvously is quite brave and skilled in fighting.  I wouldn't be surprised if she's killed someone before, a demon of course, but death has crossed her path nonetheless," he pondered.  "So seeing a few drops of blood should only enrage her.  Then why is she frozen?!?"  It was true, Ace had frozen solid staring at the blood that dripped onto the floor from her arm.  Her eyes were wide in fear, her breathing (when she finally began breathing again) was staggered, and sweat beaded on her temples.  A deathly awakening hit him, "She's afraid of her own blood!"

Ace's eyes were frozen and fixated in the one spot.  He captor and his friends were all laughing in her plight.  "What's wrong sweetie?  Blood making the tough girl a bit squeamish?"

"Ace snap out of it!" Kurama guided trying to get her attention.  She blinked a few times and took a few glances towards him.  "Ace!"

She shook her head slowly fixated on the blood again, "Go.  I-I'll be-just-"

"Enough of these games," the leader laughed.  "Why don't you run along to class huh buddy?  We'll take good care of Ace, won't we boys?"  As they all laughed, Kurama was loosing his last ounce of patience.  A few of the boys crossed to hall to meet him, and probably to 'take care of him' as well.  The moment they reached him he broke out with a few swift moves and they fell to the ground.  "What the fuck?"

"You shouldn't use language like that," Kurama hissed, "nor sould you treat a young girl like that."

The leader of the rowdy group only smirked, "You mean like this?"  He brought the part of Ace's arm where it was cut and licked the blood off staring at Kurama the whole time.

Apparently, by removing the blood and treating Ace so vilely, she was perfectly able to get control over herself.  "Asshole," she growled before bringing her knee into his groin and knocking the knife away from his hand.  She towered over him showing him her arm, "See idiot?  When you take away the cause of person's fear, there's nothing to be afraid of!"  One of his friends crept up and hit her in the back of the head knocking her to her knees.  Kurama lept forward knocking out the rest of them without her seeing, or anyone else who was still conscious.  As he tossed the last of them away, he began helping Ace to her feet.  She shook his arms off, "I'm fine."

"Your head probably isn't.  I'll take you to the nurse."

"I'm fine dammit!" she snapped hurling his arms away.  She spun around glaring at him, and he understood as to why she was being so harsh.  Being taken advantage of and having to be rescued by someone you hardly knew was not something any Spirit Detective was proud of.  If she was the only female Spirit Detective that pretty much anyone knew of, then she had a lot to fight against.  Boys, criticism, demons, and whoever it was that she was after.  "Just leave me alone Fox Boy."

As she stormed off he sighed, "Sorry Ace.  I didn't mean to injure your pride.  I understand."  He turned back and went into his class as the final bell rang.

"You joining us for lunch Ace?" Keiko asked as the two walked out from their PE class.  Both had changed into their normal uniforms, which Ace was still uncomfortable in, so Keiko hadn't seen the scratches from her earlier mix with the boys.

"Yeah, not like I know anyone else to hang with," she laughed tossing her lunch bag over her shoulder.  "Man I wish Grams would lighten up on the food.  She's trying to get me to lift weights and fatten up at the same time!"

keiko giggled at the joke as they reached the other boys, "So you're staying with your grandma while you're here?"

"Yup!"  Ace hopped onto the table opening up her lunch.  She peeked over at Kuwabura, who was giving her an odd look.  "What?  You forget how to blink?"

"I've been wondering," he muttered staring at her again.  Now Yusuke and Kurama had joined the group, Botan was running over as he spoke.  "I know you're from America and all, so it's been bugging me.  How come you can speak the language so well?"  Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Keiko all stared actually agreeing with him.

Ace just cracked a smile and nearly fell off the table laughing.  "You guys!  My parents are from around here, so I was raised up speaking the damn language!  I just grew up in America is all, my parents moved out after my sister was born, but they still raised us up right.  You people are so weird, I think I've been in America too long," she added with another laugh.

"So what are we doing after school?" Yusuke asked after they all stopped feeling embarrassed.

"Homework," Botan, Keiko, and Kurama all answered.  Yusuke and Ace nearly fell over in shock.  Before they could start complaining, Botan piped up, "What's the matter Ace?  Didn't you like school back in America?"

She only rolled her eyes before puffing her bangs from her eyes, "Please.  School is just as dumb here as it is back home.  Not like I was a model student there anyways."

Kurama smirked a bit; from what Botan had told him, Yusuke was the same in mind when it came to school.  He was standing next to her watching her pop a piece of food into her mouth the same time that Yusuke did.  "Are you sure you and Yusuke aren't related Ace?"

"What are you talking about?" they both asked.  Botan and Keiko giggled seeing the similarities: the same attitude, the same position in school, and the same hate of uniforms.  Their kickback attitude even matched one another.  Ace huffed again, "Puh-leaze.  You people sure are weird.  We don't look anything alike in the first place.  Like I would be related to anyone that dumb."

"What do you mean dumb?" Yusuke snapped jumping up.

"Well how did you die?" she asked smirking at him.  Kurama stepped back in shock, for she was being quite bold.  He wouldn't answer her, so instead Botan stepped forward for him.

"It was very noble," she explained, "he had jumped in front of a car to save a young boy!  And may I ask how it was you died, for that obviously seems to be no exception to you."

Ace sat forward resting her elbows on her knees.  The others all gathered around her to listen, since it might seem a little odd for kids to be talking about their death when they were clearly still alive.  "My sister."

"Your sister killed you?" Kuwabura asked in shock.  Yusuke smacked him in the head to shut him up.

Ace closed her eyes in thought "As you know, America has some pretty rough spots.  Now I'll admit I don't live anywhere near them, but demons seem to bleed through fairly easy.  A demon had possessed one of the sheriffs in town, and for some reason decided to pick off a few of the more spiritually aware kids.  Apparently my sister was one of them, even though none of us knew it.  We were coming home from school and I could sense that something was wrong.  The sheriff came out of nowhere and started firing.  I knocked my sister out of the way ad took it right in the heart," she tapped her chest for emphasis.  "Oh wow.

"Didn't realize it was a tear jerker," she muttered looking ashamed.  Keiko, Botan, and even Kuwabura had started tearing up.  "Guys come on!  Did you cry this much when he died?"  Yusuke nodded feeling sympathy for her.

"How did you become a detective?" Kurama asked.

"My superiors talked a bit with Koenma, and decided they need a new Detective since they were running kind of low.  After the attack they also realized that my area of the world was a bit dangerous when it came to demons.  So they gave me an egg, said hang on, and the next day I hopped back in my body."

Yusuke glared down Botan before asking, "Didn't they have to watch the egg's growth and save your body and have someone kiss you and have you posses people?"  She shook her head not quite understanding the question.  "BOTAN!"

"You have to understand Yusuke, some people so things differently," she explained hiding behind Kuwabura.

Kurama patted his shoulder chuckling mildly, "She is from another sector of the Spirit World authority.  For different beliefs there are different types of the Spirit World, different leaders, and even different rules for their detectives.  Maybe she had other trials, or perhaps she had more potential and was trustworthier for such a position.  Maybe she showed more maturity as a child and only grew into her," he took a side-glance at the glaring teen, "attitude."

"Thank you Kurama," she laughed sticking her tongue out at him.  He snickered to himself as Yusuke and Botan started arguing, which led to Keiko and Kuwabura into joining the fray.  "Hey Kurama, want to go someplace where we can actually eat our lunch?"

"Sounds like a nice plan," he laughed as they got up.


End file.
